I Can't Control Myself
by Honeypot Kitty
Summary: Stan can't control himself from Kyle. What will he do to settle his sexual urges once and for all? REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first M rated story. (And probably my only one) I've never written a sex scene before so it might not be that good. I thought of this story while lying on the couch yesterday when I woke up. Don't judge me. Just because I'm young doesn't stop me from writing M rated stuff. I admit I love smut! XD Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Hello. My name is Stan Marsh and I'm 15 years old. Did I mention that I was in love with my best friend? And yes, my best friend, actually my super best friend, is a boy. His name is Kyle Broflovski. I first found out when I was 9 but I quickly denied it. I pushed the thought away and got back together with my ex girlfriend, Wendy. Soon my feeling for Kyle started to grow again and I dumped Wendy. Now I'm at home sitting on my couch with Kyle as we watched Terrance and Phillip. I wasn't paying to the TV show at all. All I could think about was Kyle and how he was sitting unusually close to me.

My parents were out and I was thinking of all the things I could do with Kyle. Just thinking of that was giving me a boner. He was so cute and vulnerable sitting there watching TV. I'm pretty sure that he wasn't aware of my burning cheeks and bulge in my pants. I scooted closer to him. His emerald green eyes flickered to me then back to the TV and then settled me on again.

"Are you ok? Your face is red," he looked at me with a worried expression.

I couldn't take it anymore. I literally pounced on him making him fall on his back. He looked up at me confused as I stood over him on all fours. His cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Uh, S-Stan what are you doing?"

I ignored his question and just stared into his green eyes. An awkward silence fell over the two of us. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. It kind of hurt me that he wouldn't look at me. He placed his hands on my chest trying to make an effort to push me off him. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

"Please get up."

I kept ignoring him. This time I made a move. I pressed my lips against his. He tried wiggling out from under me but I plopped down on top of him. Slowly he stopped struggling. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Finally he pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my neck. I wanted more. I licked his top lip waiting for him to let me into his mouth. He was hesitant at first but finally he opened his mouth. I explored his mouth as he did the same to me.

I broke apart from the kiss staring him in the eyes. He seemed to be enjoying it. I nipped at his ear making a moan escape his throat. I started placing small kisses on his jaw line and then down his neck. I stopped when I got to his coat. I looked up to Kyle who was looking at the ceiling. His face was very red. I looked back to his coat which I started unzipping. His eyes darted to my.

"Stan! Not that far!"

"But I thought you wanted me to go this far,"

"It wasn't my idea to do this! _You _jumped on _me_!" he yelled.

"Stop lying. You know you want this don't you? And can you stop yelling?"

He whimpered looking back up to the ceiling. I guess that meant I could keep going. When I got his shirt off I started licking his chest. I could feel him tensing up. I made my down his chest, to his stomach, and this to the top of his pants. He knew what I was thinking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and no! You've gotten this far and that's as far as you'll get. I'm keeping me virginity, thank you very much," then he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Ugh, stop acting like Kenny. Now hand me my shirt,"

"No, I won't. Not until you let me finish,"

"You bet-"

I cut him off with my lips. He let go of his legs to put his arms around my neck instantly. Bingo. Now was my chance to unzip his pants so I did. He was too absorbed in the kiss to do anything. I pulled his pants down so that he was only wearing his boxers.

He pulled from the kiss to stare me in the eyes, "I give up. Do whatever you want to me," he said lustfully.

"My pleasure," I said back with a smirk.

Kyle helped me undress myself. Soon we were both in our boxers. He looked at me with a strange expression. His eyes were half open and his mouth was open a little bit. His cheeks were light red. I gave him a warm smile as I moved down to his unattended member. I slowly removed his boxers showing his manhood in all its glory. I slowly began sucking on it. Small moans erupted from Kyle throat. As I started deepthroating Kyle's cock his hand found its way to my hair. His nails were digging into my scalp but I barely noticed. I knew Kyle would be reaching his peak soon.

"Stan… I'm about to…to…"

Before he could finish his sentence his seed filled my mouth. Some dripped out my mouth on to the couch but the rest I swallowed. He lay on the couch trying to catch his breath.

"Did you like that?" I say like a smartass.

He nodded slowly in response.

"Then you're going to love this!"

I flipped him over making him yelp in surprise.

"Wait! I'm not ready,"

I pulled his waist up and shoved my dick into him. He screamed in pain. I should have used fingers first. I started off slowly gaining speed as he got used to the feeling. As I went further in him his moans became louder and longer.

"Go faster Stan!" he moaned loudly.

I did as I was told. I knew I would be coming to my peak soon. I started thrusting as hard as I could. I couldn't hold on any longer. I came inside him. I slowed down until I came to a complete stop. When I pulled myself out of him he collapsed on to the couch. I pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," I say with a goofy smile.

He laughed, "That was the only sex you've ever had,"

"True."

A few minutes passed when I heard car doors slam shut. I darted my eyes to the clock. It was about 9pm. I jumped up and quickly put my clothes on. Kyle did the same. I ran into the kitchen to get a paper towel to wipe off the couch. We both sat down as we heard keys jingle in the door. My mom opened it.

"Oh, hi boys,"

"Hi, mom,"

"Hi, Mrs. Marsh,"

"You boys are all sweaty. Is it too hot in here?"

I saw Kyle blush a little. I smile, "No mom, we're fine,"

"Ok, your dad and I are going upstairs to have some privacy. Get in here Randy!" she yelled.

My dad came tumbling through the door; his pants were down at his ankles. In his left hand was a beer bottle and oh god… he had a huge fucking boner.

"Awww Awwww!"

I heard Kyle giggle from next to me. My mom helped my dad up the stairs and in to their room.

"Thank god they're gone," I say once they're out of site.

Kyle smiles at me. I pull him by the back of his neck into my lips. It was gentle and passionate and it only lasted for about 10 seconds. I pull away from the kiss to give Kyle a tight hug.

"I love you," I said staring into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too Stan,"

**This was just something I thought up this morning. Hope you liked it! :P :D XD faces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I recently just read this over and was like what the hell. I can't believe I wrote this, I had a completely horrified face on when I was reading it. I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Knowing me I couldn't just leave it like this. So for my sake (and yours of course) I had to write it over now. So you can see the difference, I'm leaving the other one up (much to my embarrassment). Hope you like it better! :)  
**

"Why do we still watch this show?"

"Because it's hilarious that's why." Kyle giggled then turned back to the farting Canadians on the TV screen.

He had no idea what he does to me. Being in love with your super best friend wasn't an easy thing to do also considering that I was a hormonal teenaged boy and he was a guy. Still, that didn't stop me.

I tuned the TV show out and instead put my full attention on the smaller teen by my side. A small amount of heat lit on my cheeks as I realized how close we actually were together. I looked up to his face and studied his features. His beautiful eyes flickered happily as he stared ahead, a tiny smile painted on his lips.

There was so many things I wanted to do to him at that exact moment and my parents went out for dinner so I could if I truly wanted to. Which I did.

I tried to will away the tent that was steadily growing in my pants; the naughty images rushing in my mind. I decided I would make a move on him. I slung my arms over his shoulder lethargically and moved so that our thighs were pressed together.

He jumped at the sudden movement before looking at me cutely, "Stan?"

I took every little ounce of willpower not to pound into couch right then and there.

I placed my unoccupied hand on his knee slowly working up to his groin; by then his cheeks were nearly as red as his hair. "W-what are you doing?"

Ignore him once again, I stared into his emerald orbs with lust. I stared at him for awhile rubbing his inner thigh before moving once more. I lower him down on to the couch; leaning over him on this hands and knees.

"What's going on, Stan?"

I shook my head then continued to stare at him. Biting his lip, he looked everywhere around the room avoiding my gaze. I leaned down closer to him; I could feel his breath start to quicken.

"Look at me." He whimpered and turned his head to the side. Sighing, I grabbed his chin and leaned in closer.

'Look at me, Kyle." Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands to my chest, pushing lightly. I could feel Kyle caving into my advances. I grabbed his thin wrists and pinned them over his head.

"P-please stop."

I smirked devilishly before capturing his lips in a kiss. He tired to wrench himself from my grip but I moved so that I was lying on top of him. Finally his struggling came to a stop and he pressed his lips hard into mine. I pulled him closer by his waist as he snaked his arms around my neck. Though I finally got to kiss him I still wanted more. Slowly, I ran my tongue across his lips. He hesitated for a bit before allowing me entrance. We battled for dominance which I quickly won and soon explored each other's mouth.

We broke apart panting. He flashed me a small smile which made me glad to know that I wasn't the only one enjoying our make out session. Moving closer to him again, I licked at the shell of his ear making him release a soft moan from his throat. I moved away from his ear and down to his jaw line placing feathery kisses down his neck until I reached the green collar of his jacket. Glancing up to Kyle; his gaze was fixed on the ceiling. A crimson blush seemed to cover his entire face. Turning my attention back to the offending jacket I began to unzip it. His eyes widened as his hands darted to stop mine.

"Stan, we're not going that far!"

"But don't you want me to?"

"All of this was your idea, not mines!"

"You know you want me to do it so stop protesting and keep it down,"

Letting go of my hands, he frowned but nodded signaling me to continue.

"Stan! Not that far!"

I gave him a toothy grin before ripping his jacket and shirt off. I could feel myself drooling at the beautiful site before me. I took one of the pink buds on his chest into my mouth and fingered the other. Kyle squirmed underneath me; gasping and moaning at every lick or nip. After tending to both nipples, I moved farther down leaving dark purple marks all over his stomach and chest. I stopped when I got to the hem of his dark green jeans and tugged on them.

"No way! That's far as I'm allowing you to go," Wiggling from under me, he crawled to the other side of the couch and pulled his legs to his chest.

"Come on Ky. Why not?" I pouted at him.

"Stop acting like Kenny and give me my shirt back."

"No, I give it back once we're finished here."

"I said-"

Sticking my tongue back into his mouth, I stopped him from talking any further. He wrapped himself around me instantly. Without breaking away from each other, I helped him shimmy out of his pants revealing a pair of light blue boxers.

Pulling away he looked me in the eyes, "I don't care anymore, you do whatever you want," His voice was thick with lust.

"My pleasure," I said back before pecking his lips.

Kyle helped me out of my clothes leaving us both in our boxers. He gave me a look that made me want to go wild. His eyes were clouded and his lips parted slightly. I smiled warmly at him before laying him down back on the couch and removing his boxers. Grabbing hold of his cock, I swirled my tongue around the tip making him moan loudly. I pulled away before taking as much of it as I could into my mouth as I could. Began to bob my head up and down slowly before picking up the pace. I held Kyle's hips down so he couldn't buck up. I could feel him thread his fingers into my hair, trying to push me down more onto his dick. I could tell that Kyle was going to reach his climax soon.

"Stan... I'm going to... going to..." I squeezed the base of his cock not allowing him to finish.

"Not yet Ky. I need to have so fun now too," I could feel his body shaking under me as tears collected in the corners of his green eyes.

"P-please Stan..."

"Nope, you have to wait," I smirked at him while he bit his lip.

I took off my own boxers before moving his legs so that the backs of his knees rested on my shoulders. He looked at me uncertainly but I gave him a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry Kyle, I know it's your first time so I'll be gentle." He nodded shyly.

I placed my three of my fingers at his lips, "Suck please," He looked confused but grabbed my hand in his and did as he was told. I could feel his warm tongue run along my fingers as he sucked softly on them. After letting him suck on them for awhile I pulled them out of his mouth, he whined at the loose. I pecked his nose before bringing one of my saliva coated digits to his asshole. I looked at Kyle as I pushed it inside watching his face scrunch up uncomfortably. I added another finger and moved them in a scissor-like motion. He moaned in pain.

I quickly retracted my finger and looked at him worriedly, "I'm sorry! Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want this! Please continue."

Nodding, I added all three of my fingers. He winced as tears rolled from his eyes but I wiped them away. I stretched his hole again and then felt around his walls until I hit something.

"Stan~ Do that again," Kyle moaned out. I stroked the spot watching as the red head beneath me moaned and gasped out loudly with each touch. Kyle whined again when I removed my fingers but instead pressed my cock on to his tight virgin hole.

"Are you ready Kyle?"

"Yes, go ahead." He smiled happily at me and I smiled back.

Slowly I pushed the tip of my dick in to Kyle's hole. He gasped out in pain as tears began to roll down his cheeks again. I kissed his lips, trying to distract him as I pushed myself in all the way. The tightness of his walls and his warm were enough to make me go over the edge but I kept it together. I pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in; feeling him constrict around me. It felt unbelievably great. With each slow thrust I could him tighten around me.

"Faster please~" Kyle whispered into my ear; the request was happily taken.

I quicken the pace allowing groans to escape my own throat. We kept up like that until Kyle called out to me, clutching tight to the fabric on the couch cushion.

"Stan~! Do that again!"

I hit in the exact same angle once again making him scream my name. I kept hitting the same spot until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ooh~ Stan... I-I'm gonna- Ahh!"

He came onto both of our stomachs; I could feel myself coming close. I thrusted into him a few more times before releasing inside of him. I rode out my orgasm before pulling out and falling on top of him. Kyle wrapped his arms around my neck as I did hugged his middle. I sat up and looked at him before kissing him chastely. Pulling away, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. We lied there in silence feeling completely content.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined all too soon by the sound of car doors slamming shut. I quickly sat up and turned to the clock and saw that it was nine p.m. We both shot up and pulled on our clothes. We jumped back on the couch and tried to look casual as we heard the door knob jingle. My mom opened it.

"Oh, hello boys."

"Hi," We both said in unison.

"You boys are all sweat, is it too hot in here?"

A small blush painted on Kyle's cheeks, "No, everything's ok." I laughed awkwardly.

"Alright then, your dad and I are going upstairs. Hurry up Randy!" She yelled out the door.

My dad stumbled into the house; his pants were around his ankles and he held a beer bottle in his left hand. I saw Kyle blush again and look away. Looking back at my dad I then noticed the large bulge showing through my dad's underwear...

"Aww, awww!"

Kyle giggle from next to me and my mom helped my dad up to their room.

"God, finally their gone!" I sighed in relief and fell back on the couch. Kyle giggled again, "Yeah,"

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to my lips. We kissed for a few seconds before I pulled him into my lap and hugged him close to my chest.

"I love you Kyle," I smiled down a him. He smiled back at me making my heart flutter.

"I love you too, Stan

**I feel way, way, WAY better now. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed righting it! :)  
**


End file.
